


Promise Me

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Infinite Crisis, M/M, Post- Infinite Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would have hated this. Kon was sure of that.</p><p>In fact, the man had told him that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

He would have hated this. Kon was sure of that.  
  


In fact, the man had told him that much.  
  


A quiet cold night in January, Tim had confessed that he didn’t like the idea of a statue being put up in his memory.  
  


Kon stood in front of the golden memorial, looking up into the familiar face and wondered…  
  


_‘Was this what Tim felt when I died?’_   
  


Suddenly, he understands exactly what led Tim to try to clone him…  
  


He closes his eyes and reminds himself that he can’t give in to his despair.  
  


No matter how much he _desperately_ wants to.  
  


Because he had promised otherwise.  
  


 _“I want you to be happy.”_ Tim had quietly requested in a moment of calm. _“No matter what, I want you to try to be happy. Don’t do anything…stupid.” ‘Like I did’_ goes without saying.  
  


He really really _really_ wants to be so stupid that the whole world turns against him.  
  


_“Promise me Kon…” “I…promise.”_   
  


Kon isn’t sure how long he’s been standing out here. He doesn’t care. Because he doesn’t want to go back home to their apartment in Metropolis. Or to his room in the Tower. Or his room in Smallville, Kansas. Or-  
  


There’s too much memories.  
  


They overwhelm him.  
  


A familiar twinkle in blear blue eyes. A half smirk of amusement. A frown of displeasure. A small laugh. Peels of laughter coxed out by tickling sensitive muscles. The line of his back. The strength in his hands. His kiss swollen lips. The taste of him.  
  


All no more.  
  


Every muscle inside of him is quivering and jerking as though he’s ready to shatter.  
  


He’s so close to breaking.  
  


He doesn’t have any place to go back too.  
  


Opening his eyes, he looks back up at Tim and whispers, “How the hell am I supposed to be happy when you’re not here Tim?”  
  


Kon raises a hand to his eyes, covering his blue eyes and the tears shimmering there as he tries not to lose it. He stands there, shaking and crying and wondering why the _hell_ its such a beautiful day when _Tim isn’t here anymore_. Why doesn’t the world _get_ it? How can the world _go on_ when he’s not _in it anymore?_  
  


When he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, he jerks and spins around. Cassie has a cautious expression on her face that quickly morphs into sorrow, “Oh Conner…”  
  


Kon shakes his head as she tries to comfort him, but he can’t take comfort in anything. Because all his comfort has gone away. His home has been stolen away from him. His heart is dead and buried six feet under in Gotham.  
  


“I don’t know what I’m gonna do…” he confesses brokenly into Cassie’s shoulder. “Tell me what to do Cassie…”  
  


“Live…” she tells him, her gaze strong despite the tears trickling down her cheeks. “That’s what he would have wanted.”  
  


He can’t help but hang his head in defeat. Because he’s not sure if he can.


End file.
